bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Ability Cards
Forbidden Ability Cards are Ability Cards that are considered evil and wrong, very similar to the Doom Card. Spectra used the Forbidden Ability Cards to force Drago to access the power of the Perfect Core so that he could use all six Attributes. However, it was too much for Drago as his new body that the Six Legendary Soldiers gave him that doesn't contain so much might as Drago's body beginning to disintegrating but stopped by Dan and Apollonir. Chaos Ability X This card's effects trigger a forced evolution on any Bakugan it is used on. Gus and Spectra wanted to used it to create an army of super-powerful Bakugan. So far, it has only been used on the Bakugan that the Vexos threw out (Mega Brontes and Elico) along with Gus' own Premo Vulcan, turning them into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico and Rex Vulcan, although Alto Brontes has been since thrown away. Spectra mentioned it when he had Drago and with Helios. List of known Forbidden Cards Vexos Dragonoid Ability Cards * Dianos Cocos X: Keeps Drago's G-power Level 200 Gs higher than his opponents. * Dianos Durance X: Transfers the opponent's G-power to Drago. * Vestroia X: Forces Drago to summon the power of the Perfect Core, adding 100 Gs to him and, when used in combination with the appropriate Forbidden Fusion Ability cards, also enables him to change attributes. * Neo Legend X: Combines the power of all six attributes and adds 1800 Gs to Drago. Fusion Ability Cards ''' * '''Aquos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Aquos. Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Ventus X: Changes Drago's attribute to Ventus. Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Subterra X: Changes Drago's attribute to Subterra. Adds 300 Gs to Drago. * Haos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Haos. Adds 300 Gs to Drago. * Darkus X: Changes Drago's attribute to Darkus. Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. Viper Helios Ability Cards * Nova Blazer X: Brings opponent's G-power back to their base level and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. (Note: The following ability cards are color-coded differently, and posses appropriate attribute symbols instead of a purple orb.) Helios MK2 Ability Cards * Defuse Quasar: Returns the opponent's G-power level back to its base level and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce (Dragon Pincer/Dragon Pulse): Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon: Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage from Helios MK2 and raises his power equal to his opponent. * Ragnarock Cannon (Laguna Rock Cannon/Rang rock Cannon/Quanar Cannon): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Precipice Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Discharger: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS RX: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and nullifies all abilities that have been activated. * Exceed Charger: Makes Helios MK2's G-power level equal to his opponent's. * FARBAS D2: Makes Helios MK2's G-power level equal to his opponent's nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and Helios MK2 becomes immune to all abilities that are being activated during that time. Alto Brontes Ability Cards * Wizard Proxy: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Alto Brontes. * Atmosphere: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Alto Brontes. * Black Gates: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Shining Nightmare: Adds 400 Gs to Alto Brontes. * Sprite Glow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Magic Dice: Rolls a die; its effect depends on the number. # Rolling a 4: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. # Rolling a 6: Reflects the opponent's ability. # Rolling a 1: Adds 200 Gs to Alto Brontes. * Trance Rapture Illusion: Rex Vulcan Ability Cards * Hammer Knuckle: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Mega Viblow: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Hyper Impact: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Hyper Aegis: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Rex Vulcan. Fusion Ability Cards * Drill Booster: Adds 400 Gs to Rex Vulcan. Blast Elico (Note: Even though Blast Elico is an Aquos Bakugan, while his Ability Cards possess the Aquos attribute symbol, they also possess a dark brown/Subterra color-coding; this is most likely due to Gus, a Subterra user, using him at the time.) Ability Cards * Hydro Typhoon: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. * Reflection Jacket: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities that are newly activated. * Subterra Force Alive: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and doubles all Subterra Bakugan's G-power levels. * Gaia Divide: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Land Blow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. Fusion Ability Cards * Gaia Booster: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia